Nikolai Paranavsky
Tactic Advisor Nikolai is a calm and loyal Speakonian from the Russian LOLeration. He is the 2nd of Pieboy6000's Right hand men, in joint place with Radar Overseer/Battle Advisor Bob, whom he works with. Bob generates a battle plan and points out the strategic points, and Nikolai points out Tactical locations and vital choke points around the area. The two have become an effective team and, as of the War in the ROFL Island Chain, accompany Pieboy wherever he goes, such as Meetings with Microsoft Sam and Company. Not much else is known about him except that he is always wearing a Ushanka with the USSR emblem on it, and that he always manages to get the ladies, and nearly got Microsoft Mary at one time before he was called to a meeting. She gave him her number. He hasn't called yet, because of the current war. He carries a ROFL-47 whenever an enemy faction/nation is attacking for protection. He accompanied Pieboy6000, AT88TV and Microsoft Sam and Co. to AfgLOListan during the War in the ROFL East, pointing out that there was not much defence here compared to other places. He was also caught in the nuclear blast as they attempted to escape, and was one of the many that survived, the dead person being Radar Overseer Igor. He later accompanied Microsoft Mike on a sniping mission to kill Al-Analli, and watches him be executed by Microsoft Sam when they find him in a safehouse in UzbLOListan. Trivia *He is the first Russian to be working right next to Pieboy *He is the first recorded Tactic Advisor on this Wiki. *One time, Nikolai was set a challenge to "do" 3 women every day for 3 weeks. He did it 3 times in a row. *Nikolai is the most loyal worker of Pieboy6000, he has never stepped out of line. Pieboy doesn't mind his love life, because it also brings him some recognition (and girls if he's lucky, aka never because Nikolai is usually drunk with them). *Nikolai loves vodka, and it had to be put away once when he and Pieboy got a bit too drunk and nearly killed someone. *Nikolai had 5 Wives before deciding to ditch them all so he had almost no boundaries to what he could do. *He almost died once during a battle in the Pieboy Tower when a throwing knife caught him in the chest. Since then he has made a full recovery. *Nikolai isn't very good in hand-to-hand combat when sober, however his aim is nearly unmatched. When drunk, however, Nikolai is incredibly capable in hand-to-hand combat. He once pulled out Pieboy's sword from when Pieboy fought Simon Cheeseteeth for control of the Pieboy Tower (which Pieboy won, because Simon fails) and began attacking invading SLB forces who had infiltrated the tower and got to floor 101. He began jumping from wall to wall swinging the sword, grieviously injuring people below, as well as decapitating many unlucky SLB members, moving incredibly fast. He killed every single one of the invaders except for one. Afterwards he mumbled something in Russian, spoke a bit of Spanish, announced he liked milk on toast quite a lot, then blacked out. He can only pull this off when drunk, and while he's wearing his Ushanka. Category:Members of the USSR Category:Protagonists Category:Communists Category:Characters Category:Speakonia Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Russians